


Runway

by ggeejj



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggeejj/pseuds/ggeejj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Life is painful and messed up. It gets complicated at the worst of times, and sometimes you have no idea where to go or what to do. Lots of times people just let themselves get lost, dropping into a wide open, huge abyss. But that's why we have to keep trying. We have to push through all that hurts us, work past all our memories that are haunting us. Sometimes the things that hurt us are the things that make us strongest. A life without experience, in my opinion, is no life at all. And that's why I tell everyone that, even when it hurts, never stop yourself from living.”<br/>― Alysha Speer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runway

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my second story. I wrote this just a few hours ago while resting for a while before re-start again my hectic life as a final year students. Please bear will all the mistake. The idea to write it just pop up, but the plot already in my mind months ago..

'AK..AKIHITO!!!!!!!!!!''

~~~

_Yo, bro!_  
 _Don't find me. I'm safe with dad._

**_Love,_ **  
_Aki_

~~~

This is first time Akihito left Russia and fly over the world. Alone. Without his protective brother and grandfather.

Akihito is a mixed of Russian and Japanese. His mother, Lara Arbatov is a beloved daughter of Russian Lord of Crime.~Alexi Arbatov.

His mother met his father when she run away from her kidnapper. During, her run away, she was run off by a car and then transferred to the Kaito Hospital.

Her accident was not released into the press due to top influence . She was run by one of influence politic member. 

She loss her memories due to the accident.

During her rehabilation at the hospital, she met Akihito's father who is also one of the patient there. According to his mother, his father already sick since his childhood. His sickness comes back again. So he seeks for treatment.

Akihito's mother, also shared that during the treatment, there is no one visit his father. Only one man around 30th bringing some reports to sign and checked by his father.

Yoshiya Takaba is a lonely man who always use his time sitting at the hospital courtyard during evening while reading a book. He never smile.

Different with Aki's mother. She is a carefree mankind that first, Aki's father met. She always play prank around and make people laugh.

Her favourite place is kids ward patient and Aki's father room. She likes play with the kids, therefore some nurse already familiar with her presence.

Aki's mother always say that his father is the most mysterious man she met after her father. He speaks less but a good listener.

During their stay at the hospital, they fall in love and as a result, Aki is born into the world as their love child.  
  
But, Aki's father cannot wait for Aki and welcome him to the world. He even doesn't know the existing of   
Aki.

His father died after being with Aki's mother for 6 months. After 2 months of Aki's father death, Aki's mother get news that she pregnant of Aki. So Aki born without father's figure.

Her family then find her where about when Aki is born. On the same time, she also regains her memories.

With the Aki as her last born kid, Aki's mother, Lara never remarried again. She said, she doesn't want falling in love again. All the man's she loves died.

Since, his grandfather found her mother, Aki never saw the outside world again. He is living in his grandfather's mashion. He was home schooling and never met any friends. However, Aki was pampered by his family, mostly his grandfather and his big brother Mikhail Arbatov.

The family never let Aki knew about family business. They don't want Aki blends with the family's secret. It is enough with his brother only. But Aki knew that his family is an influence family and been feared by others. He can figure out when there are lots of people come to meet his grandfather.

To protect Aki,only close family knows Aki's existing. Alexis Arbatrov doesn't want, Aki becomes a target by family's rival likes what happened to his big brother and his mother.

~~~

Mkhail loves Aki so much. When, they first met, Michael already promised his mother  to protect and take care his little brother.

With 15th years different, Mkhail accepted Aki during their first meeting.

 Aki always with his big brother and follow him around.

When Akihito is a kid, during early the morning, he will wait in front of his brother's room just to say a good morning. He also prefers to sleep over at Michael room instead of his room.

When, Aki is 10 years old, he watched his mother been killed in front of his eyes. Both of them is ambushed by one of his grandfather's rival when they are walking at the park. All the guards that protect them were killed on the spot.

His brother and grandfather just a little bit late to safe them.

Because of that accident, Aki always get nightmare and the scene of his mother died in front of him to protect him always wake him up at the night.

The first year of his mother's death, Aki never comes from his room. He also never smiles and play around anymore. He always crying his heart out by saying it is his fault, his mother died. If he is not too sturbon and force his mom to accompanying him to the park, his mother will not die on that day.

It is a long hardworking years for Michael and his grandfather to bring him back.

~~~

After living for 20th year under his protective family, at last Akihito get his chance to come out from Russia.

He secretly applies for exchange students learning program through internet.

Using all skills he learnt. Also secretly through Mr.Google, he make sure all matters that led back to him keep save and sound.

Akihito already planned his runaway for 6 months. Now all what matters is fate.

~~~

  
''YAY!!!''

'' AT LAST! I'M HERE!!'' Shout Akihito at the arrival hall of Narita airport's  without caring all the eyes watching him.

~~~   
At the same time at Russia, Arbatov home base, the house is shaking with the loud shout from Mikhail Arbatov.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new writer and a not good one. It just started because of inspiration from others experts writer (their stories). Mine have lots of grammatical error and this story is just to shared one portion of my hobbies. So please bear with it and sorry for any kind of mistakes. Finder Series is not belong to me and all gratitude to the Author-owned by Ayano Yamane itself.


End file.
